Freddy Krueger
Frederick "Freddy" Krueger is a character from the Nightmare on Elm Street series of films, where he is portrayed mainly by Robert Englund; Freddy has also appeared in the Friday the 13th series in the crossover film Freddy vs Jason. A child killer from the town of Springwood, Ohio Freddy, after getting off on the crimes he commited on a technicality, was killed by a vengeful mob, only to return from the dead as a ghost-like entity. Feeding off the fear of his would-be victims, Freddy now stalks the youths of Springwood in they're nightmares, where if he kills them, they die for real. Biography The Springwood Slasher As a mortal Freddy lived in the small town of Springwood, Ohio, where he operated as the Springwood Slasher, an abductor of children, who Freddy would bring to the power plant boiler room where he worked to butcher them with his main weapon, a work glove with sharp blades affixed to the four fingers. Evading the authorities for several years, Freddy would eventually be caught and arrested and brought to trial for his crimes, only to be freed on a technicality which rendered all evidence against him inadmissible. Enraged over Freddy's release the vengeful parents and authorities of Springwood banded together and killed Freddy, pouring gasoline around his boiler room before setting it ablaze with Molotov cocktails. This burning would not be the end of Freddy as years after his death he would return as a supernatural being who now stalked and killed in Springwood from the Dream World, where he used fear to power himself. Freddy vs. Jason Escape from Hell and battle with Jason Voorhees In 1999, after terrorizing Springwood for years, Freddy was dealt a heavy defeat which severely weakened him. Sent to Hell after this defeat, Freddy was near powerless, but after Springwood began to rebuild after his reign of terror, Freddy regained some of his power. Returning to Springwood, Freddy manages to commit a handful of murders, such as influencing Bobby Davies into slashing his own wrists and stabbing Mrs. Campbell to death in her own home, 1428 Elm Street. After these killings the authorities of Springwood discovered how Freddy operated and robbed him of his power, censoring all documents pertaining to him and quarantining all those with knowledge of him to Westin Hills sanitarium, where the institutionalized were prescribed the drug Hypnocil to keep them from dreaming. Stuck in Hell, Freddy now found he was completely unable to escape due to the precautions taken by Springwood. Kept at bay for four years Freddy eventually came up with a plan to escape Hell once again. Finding fellow undead killer Jason Voorhees in his own personal Hell Freddy assumed the form of Jason's mother Pamela and resurrects him, instructing him to travel to Springwood and begin killing there. After Jason kills a boy named Trey in 1428 Elm Street the fearful authorities come to believe Freddy is somehow back, with one Officer Goodman letting slip Freddy's name in earshot of Lori Campbell, who spreads the name around. Regaining his power from the knowledge and fear of him that spreads, Freddy terrorizes Lori and her friend Kia Waterson in their dreams and, during a rave, when Lori's friend Gibb is drugged, he appears to her. Luring Gibb into his boiler room with a facsimile of her dead boyfriend Trey, Freddy stalks and prepares to kill her, only to be interrupted in mid-strike by Jason, who kills Gibb (and a boy who was about to rape her) in the real world. Enraged over the fact that Jason is killing people before he has a chance to Freddy appears in the dreams of Mark Davies under the guise of Mark's dead brother Bobby. Attempting to coerce Mark into spreading his name to so he may become more powerful Freddy, when Mark refuses to help him, kills the boy by hurling him at a wall and setting him on fire before finally slashing him across the face with his bladed glove. With Mark dead Freddy brands his burnt body with the taunt "Freddy's Back". When Lori Campbell and her friends break into Westin Hills to acquire Hypnocil to protect themselves from him, Freddy, after Bill Freeburg becomes high on marijuana, enters the inebriated boy's mind and appears to him as a large caterpillar. At first trying to have Freeburg dispose of the Hypnocil in Westin Hills, Freddy, when Freeburg hesitates to do so, possesses him. While in control of Freeburg's body Freddy pours all the Hypnocil he can find down the drain before equipping himself with two syringes full of powerful tranquilizer. Confronting Jason, who had followed Lori and her friends to Westin Hills, Freddy injects Jason with the tranquilizer seconds before Jason cleaves Freeburg's body in half with his machete. With Jason drugged and dreaming Freddy fights him in the Dream World, where he has the advantage. In his boiler room Freddy commences beating Jason by bashing him against the walls and beams of the room. Ultimately crushing Jason under a giant boiler, Freddy grows annoyed when his opponent fails to die and is taken by surprise when Jason scores several hits against him. As Jason prepares to strike him with his machete Freddy notices Jason's uneasy reaction to several pipes spurting water. Realizing Jason fears the water Freddy uses this against him. Transforming Jason into a young boy Freddy whisks him off to a dream version of Camp Crystal Lake, where he forces Jason to re-experience his bullying at the hands of other children and his drowning in the lake. Throttling Jason underwater after he falls into the lake Freddy fails to kill him before he wakes up. Enraged over Jason escaping him, Freddy, assuming a monstrous demonic form, attacks Lori Campbell, who had entered the Dream World believing she could drag Freddy from it and back to Earth. Bringing Lori to her house, Freddy reveals to the girl that he had murdered her mother before attacking Lori, pinning her to the floor, intent on raping her. Before he can harm Lori, Freddy is forced into the real world when Lori wakes up while in contact with him after getting her arm burned while unconscious in a blazing cabin in Camp Crystal Lake. Now on Earth Freddy faces off against Jason in the campgrounds and a construction site. While in the construction site, Freddy attempts to take Jason out with a construction cart, a plan which backfires when, after becoming stuck, the cart dislodges when both Freddy and Jason are fighting in front of it. Sent flying alongside Jason after being hit by the cart, Freddy lands on one of the Crystal Lake docks. Hacked at mercilessly by the machete-wielding Jason, Freddy eventually gains the upper hand in the fight, cutting off several of Jason's fingers and grabbing the enemy killer's machete when he drops it. Hacking and slashing Jason with his claws and the machete, Freddy temporarily blinds Jason by stabbing him the eyes with his glove. Distracted by fighting Jason, Freddy becomes trapped on the dock when Lori Campbell and her boyfriend Will Rollins set his surroundings on fire with gasoline and debris from a burning camp cabin. With the flames closing in, Freddy is severely injured when Jason drives his fist into Freddy's gut. Retaliating by stabbing Jason in the chest with the machete Freddy, shortly after having his arm ripped off, is set ablaze and flung into Crystal Lake alongside Jason when several nearby propane tanks explode due to the fires. Recovering from the explosion Freddy reaches the Crystal Lake docks and, machete in hand, prepares to kill both Lori and Will, only to be impaled with his own severed arm by Jason, who falls back into the lake afterward. Dropping Jason's machete and falling to his knees Freddy is beheaded when Lori grabs the fallen machete and uses it against him. Afterward, Freddy's body and severed head fall into Crystal Lake, with the head being recovered by Jason the next day. As Jason surfaces from the lake water clutching the head, Freddy winks and laughs. Sometime after Jason would eventually take Freddy’s head to his shack in the woods. Freddy vs. Jason vs. Ash Freddy's body is evidently never discovered at the bottom of Crystal Lake and the cause of the destruction he and Jason wreaked at Camp Crystal Lake never receives a concrete explanation, with the stories Will and Lori tell the authorities going unbelieved. Friday the 13th Special The Necronomicon Ex-Mortis After his decapitation Freddy barely lived on inside Jason's mind. Trapped in Jason's head for five years and capable of doing little more than altering Jason's perception of people and objects, Freddy, while skimming through some of Jason's thoughts, discovers faint memories of the Necronomicon Ex-Mortis. A short time after Jason kills Lori and Will, who had made a brief visit back to Crystal Lake, Freddy causes Jason to have a daydream. Appearing alongside a false Pamela Voorhees, Freddy instructs Jason to seek out the Necronomicon, claiming that the book can be used not only to restore his power and free him from Jason's mind, but can also fulfill Jason's greatest desire, to be a real boy. After having Jason kill a trio of teenaged girls outside Crystal Lake's new Super Ultra Mega Warehouse Sized S-Mart (presumably for his own amusement) Freddy directs Jason to the old Voorhees house, where the Necronomicon lies. Killing several teenagers who had gone to his old home to party, Jason fails to retrieve the Necronomicon before S-Mart employee Ash Williams does. Enraged over Jason's failure to retrieve the Necronomicon Freddy berates and mutilates him in the Dream World before sending him off to find Ash, instructing to him kill everyone who gets in his way. After going on a rampage through the S-Mart and briefly fighting Ash, Jason does claim the Necronomicon and brings it to Freddy's severed head in his shack. Having the book placed in front of his severed head Freddy reads it and resurrects himself. Thanking Jason for his aid, Freddy prepares to leave and restart his killing spree when he is stopped by Jason. Realizing Jason wants what he was promised, Freddy grudgingly uses the Necronomicon to make Jason intelligent, but neglects to make him normal. After using the Necronomicon on Jason, Freddy appears in Ash's dream when the hero falls asleep. Transporting Ash to the cabin in the woods where he had fought the Deadites, Freddy restores Ash's amputated hand, only to force him to relive his removal of it. After Ash cuts his hand off, Freddy, forming out of the spilled blood, appears before Ash. Introducing himself, Freddy matches wits with Ash before trying to kill him with a swarm of flying, bladed hands, only to lose his chance to kill Ash when Ash, realizing he is dreaming, wakes himself up by burning himself. After Ash wakes up, Freddy moves into the dream of S-Mart employee Dave, where he kills the boy by dressing up as a coach and, alongside a group of demonic jocks, bombards him with dodgeballs which break every bone in Dave's body. With Dave dead Freddy enters the real world and meets Jason at the Voorhees house. Sending Jason out to patrol the area, Freddy sets about reading the entire Necronomicon, wanting to master the power the book possesses. When Ash goes looking for the Necronomicon in the Voorhees house Freddy leaves the book out in the open to lure Ash close before ambushing him, impaling Ash through shoulder with his claws. With Ash temporarily incapacitated Freddy reveals he has read the entire Necronomicon and now can exert control over reality itself. Pinning Ash to a wall with replicas of his own bladed hand Freddy prepares to kill him when Jason crashes onto the scene, having decided to turn against Freddy for reasons unknown. Bemused by Jason's betrayal, Freddy uses his newfound powers to summon Deadite versions of some of Jason's former victims. Toying with Jason for a bit, Freddy soon decides to leave him to the Deadites and prepares to go off and begin killing across the world, only to realize Ash and the Necronomicon are gone. Going after Ash, Freddy creates a pocket universe containing a replica of 1428 Elm Street, where he transports Ash and his friend Caroline. Grabbing Caroline and dragging her into the house, Freddy creates a snake double of himself which he attempts to kill Ash with, only for it to be destroyed by being shot in the face. With Ash rapidly approaching, Freddy tries to take the Necronomicon, which Caroline has, from her by force, only to be attacked by Jason, who had dealt with the Deadites and tracked him down. Battering Jason with the support beams of 1428 Elm Street, Freddy, after Ash appears and Caroline flees with Necronomicon, is crushed when the house collapses on him and Jason. Reshaping himself after being crushed under debris, Freddy finds Caroline trying to awaken Ash, who had been knocked unconscious. Chasing Caroline out on to the frozen surface of Crystal Lake, Freddy takes the time to terrorize and taunt the girl before confronting her, demanding the Necronomicon. When Jason appears, Freddy deals with him by freezing him, only to be ambushed by Ash, who sets about brutally beating Freddy. Ash is eventually dealt with by the recovered Jason, who causes him to fall beneath the ice of the lake surface. Now having to deal with just Jason, Freddy makes multiple copies of himself and proceeds to swarm Jason. Despite beating Jason to the ground, Freddy's clones are ultimately destroyed and Freddy himself is levitated up into the air when Caroline and Ash recite a passage from the Necronomicon which opens a portal to the Deadites' realm. As he is sucked towards the open portal Freddy manages to grab the Necronomicon when Caroline loses her grip on it. Before he can use the Necronomicon to save himself, Freddy loses the book when it leaps from his grasp and is sucked into the portal, with Freddy helplessly following. After Ash and Caroline leave Crystal Lake, a miniature portal to the Deadites' world opens and deposits the Necronomicon on Crystal Lake's surface above Jason, who is trapped under the ice. The book implicates that Freddy and Ash will meet again, as it opens on a page depicting Ash and several warriors confronting a giant Freddy. The Nightmare Warriors Trapped in the realm of the Deadites Freddy's is still able to interact with Earth, though only in a limited fashion, appearing in visions of Ash and his old enemy Alice Johnson. Freddy vs. Jason vs. Ash: The Nightmare Warriors Appearances Films * Jason Goes to Hell: The Final Friday (1993) * Freddy vs. Jason (2003) Novels * Freddy vs. Jason (2003) Comics * Jason Goes to Hell: The Final Friday (1993) * Freddy vs. Jason vs. Ash (2007-2008) * Freddy vs. Jason vs. Ash: The Nightmare Warriors (2009) References Category: Killers Category: Denizens of Hell Category: Characters in Freddy vs. Jason Category: Characters in Freddy vs. Jason vs. Ash Category: Characters in Jason Goes to Hell: The Final Friday Category: Characters in Freddy vs. Jason vs. Ash: The Nightmare Warriors